


welcome to the gacha hell

by Yukari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fate/Grand Order, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a late birthday present for my dear friend Star, it's kind of silly, kids playing mobile games, nanami and kiibo are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari/pseuds/Yukari
Summary: Nanami plays and talks about Fate/Grand Order with her sibling and his two classmates.





	welcome to the gacha hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/gifts).



> I know I'm like a week late but happy birthday Star!! I hope you enjoy this silly little thing at least a bit

Chiaki Nanami loved her little sibling – it was one of the things everyone knew about. Even though she was two years older than him, seeing them together wasn’t anything unusual. Sometimes she wondered if his classmates didn’t find her annoying… but when she voiced that thought, he would always ensure her she had nothing to worry about.

So she ended up tagging along again.

“Kiibo… This isn’t a good team to go against this enemy… I already tried and had to use my command spells to win this battle,” she muttered, leaning over her brother’s shoulder. “Hmm… You need a better Caster, I think…”

“If you say so, then you’re probably right, Chiaki,” he replied, looking at her, then back at his phone and tapping his support servant to choose a different one. Kiibo’s main Caster wasn’t strong enough to handle that alone…

“Aw, that’s what you get for choosing Babbage as your main Caster, Kiiboy!” Kiibo’s classmate, Ouma, said with a grin that Nanami’s brother usually described as ‘obnoxious’, even though she couldn’t see why. “Why would you even do that? Is this some kind of robot solidarity? That’s so lame!”

“I was considering choosing your Merlin for this battle, but your robophobia discouraged me from doing so,” Kiibo stated, picking Saihara’s Da Vinci instead. “Is this okay, Chiaki?”

“Much better,” she said with a smile. Nanami herself would probably use Merlin, but that was good too.

“Come on, Kiiboy, don’t be like this!” Ouma whined from behind his desk. “Just take that Merlin! Your Salter is probably lonely!”

“I refuse to do as you tell me, Ouma-kun! Your tears don’t move me at all!” Kiibo replied, pointing his finger at the frowning boy. “I don’t care about your Merlin!”

“How can you not care about my level 90, noble phantasm 3 Merlin?!” He seemed to be ready to cry, but then smiled again and changed the topic. “By the way, Nanami-chan, what are you doing here again?”

“Playing Fate/Grand Order with Kiibo…” She muttered.

“I think he was asking more about the reason why you are here,” Kiibo explained. Apparently he became pretty good at handling his new friends, and… she was really proud of him for that.

“Oh… Well… I guess lately we don’t have much time to just play together,” Nanami said. “School and stuff…”

“Right…” Kiibo sighed, looking at his phone’s screen. “Being a third year isn’t that easy…”

“Eeeeh, I see. What a boring explanation.” Ouma yawned. “You know, Nanami-chan, it would be more interesting if you were actually keeping an eye on Kiiboy because Iruma-chan installed something dangerous on him… or something like that!”’

“Stop making up ridiculous theories, Ouma-kun!” Kiibo protested.

“Right, you should be more polite towards your upperclassman, Ouma-kun,” Saihara, another of Kiibo’s friends, said, turning around to face them. “It’s ‘Nanami-san’, not ‘chan’…”

“I don’t think that’s the problem here…” Kiibo sighed.

“I don’t mind that… at all…” Nanami muttered. “I’m just here to play… Come on, you two should play with us too…”

“To be honest, why not?” Saihara replied. “I haven’t logged on today yet, and I need to do it anyway, to keep my login streak…”

“Wow, Saihara-chan is so responsible! I haven’t logged on since like two weeks ago, this boring game isn’t worth my ti-“ Ouma started, already holding his phone in his hands, but then Kiibo interrupted him.

“Stop lying, Ouma-kun, I just saw you getting your summoning ticket for the login streak!”

“Huh? Impossible! Saihara-chan must’ve kept on doing it for me, since he’s such a good boyfriend!”

“I wouldn’t touch your phone without your permission and you know about it. Besides, you can’t hide your addiction to mobile games.”

“Listen, Saihara-chan, once you enter the gacha hell, you’ll never be free from it again. You can never escape. Especially not this particular hell.”

“The priest smiles. Yorokobe, shounen…” Nanami said quietly, watching Ouma burst into laughter, while Saihara and Kiibo barely stopped themselves from doing the same.

“So you can be funny when you try, Nanami-chan!”

“What was that supposed to mean? Chiaki is always very funny!” Kiibo exclaimed.

“Anyway, let’s move onto something funnier!” Ouma ignored him, grinning at his screen. “It’s been a while since I last did that… Nishishi, let’s check everyone’s support systems!”

Nanami knew that a few more people in Kiibo’s class were playing Fate/Grand Order too. Some of them, like Kiibo himself (of course, he was her little sibling after all), Amami, Shirogane and Ouma started a long time ago, while others, like Saihara, Akamatsu or Iruma got dragged into the gacha hell in the meantime, thanks to someone from the group of veterans. At this point Nanami already had all of them on her friend list and could check their support systems as well.

And that’s what she did.

“Kiiboy goes first!” Ouma exclaimed. “Eh? You still using your own name as the username? Lame!”

“Excuse me, yours is King Horse, so basically your own name too!”

“My name, but used in a creative way! Get on my level, Kiiboy!”

“Would you please stop calling me like this!”

“Nope!” He grinned, looking back at his phone. “Arjuna, Karna, Marie Antoinette… not that bad… Wait, are you really still using Mash?”

“She was with me from the very beginning! I wouldn’t abandon a friend!” Kiibo said firmly, looking disgusted at the thought that someone could actually do something like that. Nanami suddenly felt bad about her lvl 90 Amakusa and abandoned lvl 40 Mash.

“Frankenstein… Nishishi, honestly, what is this, artificial people solidarity? She isn’t even all that strong!”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who uses Astolfo as his main Rider!” Kiibo replied, causing Ouma to make an exaggeratedly shocked face.

“How could you, Kiiboy! Can’t you see that I grailed him!? Besides, using Astolfo as your main Rider is gay culture!”

Nanami quickly checked her own support system to make sure the Rider she had there was Ozymandias, and nobody aside from Komaeda and Hinata knew she was actually using Astolfo too.

“I couldn’t care less,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’m fine with my Marie.”

“I still can’t believe you raised a noble phantasm 5 Salter, even though you have regular Saber too, just because I have Merlin. That’s kind of… you know, salty. Actually, that’s the level of salt I aspire to,” Ouma continued, forcing Saihara to let out a muffled laughter.

“Well, weren’t you using that Assassin Shiki just to spite Harukawa-san, because their voices sound similar? I would say you’re already at that level,” he commented.

“Saihara-chan, have you seen Harukawa-chan’s support system lately?” Ouma said, turning his phone to them. “Two of her spots are Ishtar. Both the regular Ishtar and the summer one. Just because I use Enkidu-chan.”

“You started it.”

“I didn’t! It was you who rolled Gilgamesh first, I just wanted us to match!” He stated with an angry frown. “Is there anything wrong with that!? I thought it would be cute for a couple to match, but apparently you don’t think that way! Fine, I’m going to burn Enkidu-chan and go back to using Cú Chulainn!”

“There’s no need to do that,” Saihara sighed, blushing a little. From what Nanami knew, they’d been dating since a while ago. “I a-also think it’s cute…”

“Yaay! So Enkidu-chan stays!”

While checking their support teams Nanami discovered that they wasn’t their only matching pair of servants - Ouma had Nobunaga and Saihara had Okita, and they both were using Nightingale.

“You’re calling me out for using Babagge as my main Caster, but you say nothing about Akamatsu-san’s Mozart…” Kiibo muttered, looking at the pianist’s support system. “The rest of her team isn’t bad. Siegfried, Summer Tamamo no Mae, Jeanne d’Arc… but Mozart…”

“I can’t really say it’s a wise choice…” Nanami said. “But... this game is basically a waifu simulator, so…”

“Are you implying Akamatsu-san sees Mozart as her waifu?” Her brother looked terrified by that idea.

“It’s just a joke…”

“Hey, Saihara-chan, is Sherlock your waifu?”

“If anything, you are my waifu, Ouma-kun.”

“You smooth fucker.”

“You two are literally the worst!” Kiibo said, pointing his finger at them. “Can you stop with these public displays of affection? This is school environment!”

“But only you two are paying attention to us, and you’re our friends,” Saihara replied, and Ouma nodded enthusiastically. “But if it makes you uncomfortable…”

“Well… not exactly…” Kiibo backed out, clearly distracted by being called their friend, as well as Ouma agreeing with that statement. 

“Komaeda-kun and Hinata-kun get worse sometimes…” Nanami commented, rubbing her eyes. “Oh, Iruma-san is using Medb…”

“Nishishi, is anyone surprised?”

Nobody raised their hand. The silence spoke for itself.

“Ah,” Kiibo uttered after a moment. “It seems like I have enough saint quartz for one ten times roll… Should I try?”

“Depends on whether there’s anything you’re trying to get right now,” Saihara said reasonably. “Who is currently on rate up?”

“It’s the Kara no Kyoukari event re-run… So Saber Shiki and Asagami Fujino,” Nanami answered. “I tried rolling for Fujino with my tickets, but… I didn’t have any luck…”’

“Well, it’s not like I need any of them… but it would be nice to have either of them, for the collection.” Kiibo continued to wonder whether he should roll or not. Nanami could see that he was really tempted to do so, but hesitated… Who knows, maybe saving those quartz would be a better investment.

“I bet you’re going to get some four star crafts essence!” Ouma giggled mischievously, moving closer to him. “It’s not like I don’t wish you luck, it’s just how it is with that bitch of a gacha.”

“... you’re probably right, Ouma-kun, I’ll save them for lat-“

Kiibo didn’t even get to finish his sentence – before he could, Ouma reached towards his phone and, with exactly two clicks, made the decision for him. Nanami watched his eyes go wide in terror as the summoning screen appeared.

“W-Why would you do that, Ouma-kun!?”

“Nishishi, I want to see which four star crafts essence you’ll get, Kiiboy!”

“My quartz! Give it back to me!”

Hearing Kiibo’s raised voice, Ouma began crying – loudly enough for Nanami to be sure that it was the kind of tears all of Kiibo’s classmates called ‘fake and obnoxious’.

“Waaaaaaah! Saihara-chan, Nanami-chan, Kiibo is mean to me!”

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but… you deserve it for what you’ve done,” she deadpanned, watching Kiibo get his first three start crafts essence. There was still hope…

What they didn’t expect was that the next card that appeared would be a golden servant. A golden Archer in addition.

When the card turned around, it revealed Asagami Fujino’s face to them.

“A miracle,” Kiibo whispered, watching her introduce herself. It was still only the second card…

When the third one appeared, it almost seemed unbelievable… as it was the second copy of Fujino.

“Two in one roll… I can’t believe it…” Nanami’s voice sounded envious, even though she tried to hide it.

“Aaaah, I can’t look at this anymore!” Ouma exclaimed, tapping Kiibo’s screen once again and rushing the summoning forward. For a moment all of them held their breaths in, and then…

“Four golden servant. Three times Asagami Fujino, one Saber Shiki. Two golden crafts essences,” Saihara concluded with a pokerface. “This isn’t what I expected.”

“I admit, I have to thank Ouma-kun for this… W-Wait, Ouma-kun, are you crying!?”

“I’m not. Those are fake tears,” he said through his teeth as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I don’t think they are…”

“Quiet, Saihara-chan! Who would cry over something like this and compare it to their own bad rolls? Definitely not me!” He said, turning away from them. “I couldn’t care less about your stupid Fujino! I don’t even like her!”

“Could it be… if it’s not about Fujino… then maybe… you actually wanted to roll Saber Shiki?” Nanami tried guessing and watched him go still. “Was I right? Really?”

“Of course you weren’t! It was a lie!” Ouma looked at them over his shoulder and smiled. “I don’t care about Saber Shiki either! I already have Nero and we’re best friends!”

“Ouma-kun, it looks like Yumeno-san rolled her too,” Kiibo said, showing him Yumeno’s support screen with level 10 Saber Shiki. “How do you feel about it?”

“It’s so freaking unfair! Yumeno-chan isn’t even leveling her up, she’s just sitting there, crying that she has such a useless master! She would feel better in my Chaldea!”

“I think that sums it up,” Saihara sighed. “He actually really likes Kara no Kyoukai and isn’t using Assassin Shiki just to tease Harukawa-san.”

“Why would you expose me like this?! You’re so mean! I’m done with you and this game!” He furiously pressed exit, then moved his chair so he could lean against Saihara and picked another app. “I’ll leave that shitty game to you and play something only real gamers can appreciate!”

“And by that you mean Love Live?” Kiibo asked.

“Oooh, look, I have enough love gems to scout! Maybe I’m lucky today, I gave Kiibo such a good roll after all~!”

Nanami felt as if she was watching a calm seconds before a disaster, but she wasn’t one to dramatically shout ‘STOP!’ before Ouma pressed the scouting button.

A few seconds later she and Kiibo were just watching Saihara trying to comfort his crying boyfriend.

“Ouma-kun, calm down, it’s just a game-“

“Why is life so unfair, Saihara-chan!? Imagine spending so much time and effort gathering those goddamn love gems to get only an SR Honoka! I hate this so much! All mobile games deserve to die!”

“W-Wait, Ouma-kun, you can’t just throw your phone out of the window!”

“Just watch me, Saihara-chan!”

“Why am I even friends with someone so dramatic?” Kiibo grumbled, quiet enough for the other two not to hear him, but loudly enough for it to reach Nanami’s ears.

“Because you like them…” She replied. “And they like you. Sometimes you don’t choose your friends, they just appear.”

“I guess it’s just like with the gacha characters. You don’t get to choose what they’ll throw your way,” he sighed, looking at the screen of his phone, then back at his friends. “But I guess I can take it. Don’t the silver servant cards turn into golden ones sometimes?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about Ouma he rolled Saber Shiki two days later


End file.
